


i love you, you idiot

by ginnyweaslayz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, just pure fluff, lapslock, too much use of the word soft lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweaslayz/pseuds/ginnyweaslayz
Summary: chanyeol is sending a signal to kyungsoo.





	i love you, you idiot

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-d so sorry for the grammar mistakes. when i first heard chanyeol's acoustic cover of twice's signal, it really reminded me of chansoo and their friendship. hence, the prompt and then the drabble.  
> [kyungsoo's voice] hope you guys like it!

stars are twinkling in the sky, the moon is shining brightly; it was indeed a beautiful night. but under this picturesque scene, a young man is busy hanging fairy lights on tree branches and finding a good spot to lay the picnic stuff he brought with him. an acoustic guitar is quietly resting on the soft grass. from an outsider point of view, the man looks beautiful, with his shining eyes and soft mop of brown hair but he rather looks nervous and anxious; this man is park chanyeol.

 

park chanyeol is currently setting up a picnic date, he had invited his friend; doh kyungsoo to go out with him. kyungsoo is a childhood friend of chanyeol, they have known each other for more than 10 years already. kyungsoo was there when he lost his ferret, holding chanyeol’s hand and softly whispering that everything is going to be okay. kyungsoo was also there when he had his first heartbreak, a warm and comforting presence beside him. looking back, kyungsoo is and always has been a solid companion in his life. doh kyungsoo; who glares at everyone because of his bad eye sight, who appreciate his friends and cares for them in his own little ways, and who has a soft spot for his giant and endearing best friend, park chanyeol.

 

chanyeol doesn’t know when or how he fell in love with his childhood friend, all he knows is that every love song is suddenly about kyungsoo, every heart shaped smile thrown at his way can make his knees go weak, and every touch on his thigh ignites the desire in him to kiss that soft and plump lips of kyungsoo. chanyeol was fine with being just a best friend, he really doesn’t want to ruin the beautiful friendship they have, a lot of memories were spent together with kyungsoo and he doesn’t want to lose his best friend but sometimes at night when he’s alone he can’t help but think of what ifs; what if kyungsoo does love him back, what if they can make their relationship work, countless what ifs and scenarios in his head that drives the fuel in him to make kyungsoo his boyfriend.

 

all these million feelings for a single person, chanyeol decided he couldn’t longer run away from his feelings and lie to kyungsoo, he’s going to confess to him.

 

chanyeol is standing in front of his handiwork, the tree looks magnificent with fairy lights hanging on it, the picnic mat and basket laid in front of the tree; the set up does look romantic. he hopes kyungsoo will not run away from him the moment he sees how romantic their dinner date is going to be.

 

while waiting for kyungsoo to arrive, chanyeol picked up his guitar and decided to practice the song he was going to sing for kyungsoo (don’t judge him, he can be really romantic when he wants to, plus he did tone down his romantic side because he knows kyungsoo gets easily shy) so the plan is, they’re going to eat the food he prepared, sing a song for kyungsoo, and confess to him. chanyeol fervently hopes that everything will go well.

 

after waiting for 30 minutes, kyungsoo finally arrived and the first thing he said was, “what’s up with the fairy lights, yeol?” there is a fond expression on kyungsoo’s face, chanyeol was thankful for that. “nothing, just to make the scenery much more beautiful. it’s amazing, right? don’t lie to me, soo. i know you love it.” “yeah, it does look amazing. but still, it’s a lot of work. it’s just me.” “all the more reason for me to do it.” chanyeol grinned to kyungsoo.

 

chanyeol guided kyungsoo to sit down on the picnic mat and he laid out all the food he prepared; sandwiches, kyungsoo’s favorite pasta, a bottle of wine. kyungsoo noticing his favorite pasta, said, “you’ve come prepared huh?” “of course, i did. you deserve some break. don’t think i haven’t notice the bags under your eyes, soo. now, let’s eat and compliment my cooking skills.” chanyeol winked at kyungsoo.

 

kyungsoo ate with so much gusto and he did compliment chanyeol with his cooking skills. the pasta was good, it’s just the way how kyungsoo liked it. they fell into their usual banter, they talked about how their day went and how their work is taking too much of their time. they really missed hanging out with each other.

 

“yeol, are you alright? you seem a bit preoccupied.” “kyungsoo, i have something to tell you.” kyungsoo was a bit taken back by chanyeol’s serious expression. he could see a bit of hesitation in chanyeol’s eyes but after a second there was a determined look on his face.

 

chanyeol reached for the acoustic guitar beside him and he started strumming the chords he practiced a few weeks before, when he first heard this song he was reminded of kyungsoo and his feelings for him. the original beat of the song was lively and catchy, so he tweaked it a bit until it suited his liking.

 

kyungsoo was watching him with wide eyes and chanyeol thought _“here goes nothing”_

__

twice’s signal started playing although it’s a bit more on the softer and slower side instead of the bubbly beat that accompanied the song.

 

_a look, a gesture, any expression_

_is useless, none of them work_

_i don’t think you have any instincts_

_how much more can i express my feelings_

_one day i started to like you, you idiot_

at this line, chanyeol heard kyungsoo’s surprised gasp but he continued singing,

_how can you not know what i feel_

_how much longer are you gonna dully_

_treat me like a friend, that isn’t what i want_

_sending you a signal,_

_sending you a signal._

_i want you. i want you._

__

chanyeol laid his guitar down and said, “kyungsoo. soo, just like what the song says, i want you. i love you. i don’t know how or when, all i know is that i want to make you happy, i want to be the reason behind your smile, i want to see your beautiful face first in the morning, i want to hold your hands forever. i love you. will you let me be your boyfriend?” kyungsoo is only looking at him and chanyeol is so nervous, he blurted out “now would be the good time to say anything.”

 

after a second passed by, kyungsoo grabbed chanyeol’s nape and kissed him softly on the lips. kyungsoo pulled away from the kiss and said, “yeol. i love you too. i love you so much, I have tried everything to stop having feelings for you but i still gravitate back towards you. i guess you’ve really got a hold on me, huh? you’re my home. i always find myself back to you. i love you. and yes, you can be my boyfriend.”

chanyeol couldn’t believe what he was hearing. he loves kyungsoo and kyungsoo loves him back. they’re both teary eyed and chanyeol kissed kyungsoo’s forehead, nose, and lips. the kiss was both tender and soft but soon turned into a passionate one, both men were equally pouring out their emotions to the kiss. when they both pulled away, chanyeol leaned his head to kyungsoo until their foreheads touched, “thank you for loving and accepting me, soo.” kyungsoo smiled and softly replied, “i love you, yeol.”

 

_under the twinkling stars and bright moon, chanyeol and kyungsoo stopped running away from their feelings and accepted the fact that they may be soul mates in every sense of the word._


End file.
